¿Misterio? ¡Para nada!
by Onesehti
Summary: Dime algo... ¿como reaccionarias si roban la tumba de algun familiar tuyo? ¿es duro si quiera imaginarlo, verdad? Pues yo, ahora, justo ahora, me entero... que robaron su tumba... ¡Esos mal nacidos robaron la tumba de Billy! y... Billy... desaparecio junto con ella... "esto debe ser una broma..." (En un futuro Yaoi -Ectofeature-)[Detenida]
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos xD! ¿Cómo están c:?  
Bien… pos aquí presento mi amorfita historia, que no s epreocupen, tendrá Ectofeature…  
¡Pero todo a su tiempo~!  
Bueno, ahí me dicen si les gusta o no :333  
Sin mas, que entretener… ¡El Fic…! **

**Disclaimer: **_**Dude that's my ghost! **__**NO ME PERTENECE le pertenece a DisneyXD**_

_Díganme… ¿alguna vez se sintieron solo alguien más en este mundo? Solo… uno más del montón, uno más del rebaño. Era demasiado, siendo un fantasma, se podría decir que resaltaba, cuando en realidad es lo contrario, no resalto, nadie me mira. A pesar de que tuve fama y dinero, todo lo que te pudieras imaginar, simplemente no supe valorarlo. Y todo se acabó aquel día, cuando salía de una de las incontables fiestas a las cuales era invitado por ser la celebridad del momento. Al ser un completo tonto, Salí por la puerta de atrás, ya que por la salida principal había demasiados fanáticos, y no me dejarían respirar, esa era una de las cosas que odia de los fanáticos, pero ahora me doy cuenta, me adoraban, ¿tuve que morir para darme cuenta de eso? Vaya… al salir por la puerta trasera me encontré con un callejón, y ahí me detuve un momento a disfrutar la luna que nos regalaban, yo adoraba las fiestas, pero… simplemente a veces odiaba el hecho de que eran fiestas algo… "obligadas" por la disquera, para celebrar esto, para celebrar lo otro, y nada más. recuerdo que escuche pasos, de tacones, y voltee hacia donde provenían, venia una mujer, encapuchada, eso debo de admitir me dio mala espina, si no fue hasta que vi que de su capucha sobra salía la punta de un arma. Me puse histérico en ese instante, y solo vi su sonrisa en sus labios totalmente pintados de lo que podría ser un purpura, o que se yo._

_Me dijo -__**te amo Billy Joe Cobra**__- con un tono algo… tétrico, sí, creo que esa es la palabra, y escuche la detonación del arma._

_Me dio exactamente en una de mis rodillas, destrozándola toda, era… la derecha, si no mal recuerdo. Me caí y rasguñe un poco el suelo, sin evitar llorar un poco debido al dolor, andes de que por fin perdiera la conciencia, simplemente vi la punta de la pistola entre mis ojos, no podía ver la cara de mi agresora, solo sabía que el color de sus labios, de su lápiz labial era de color purpura, y tenía un lunar extraño cerca de su boca. Y sus dientes sobre salían un poco. Recuerdo el agudo dolor en mi pierna derecha, también... que implore por mi vida, al ver aquella sonrisa maniaca de esa señora o señorita lo que sea, lo único que me importaba en aquel momento era el hecho de que tarde o temprano podría estar 3 metros bajo tierra, y eso era lo último que quería en ese momento. _

_Pero, vamos, no fui escuchado por nadie. Cerré los ojos fuertemente al ver como acercaba su dedo índice al gatillo. Después de ahí todo se volvió negro para mí.  
Me sigo preguntando que paso después de eso… tal vez… disparo, creo que eso es, ella disparo. Por esa razón me volví un fantasma, por esa razón cuando recupere el sentido, estaba en mi mansión, pero parecía que tenía ya mucho tiempo dormido, ya que, cuando desperté se estaba llevando todo lo de la mansión, junto a mi Wendy y todo lo demás, dejaron un par de cosas, creo que esa fue la primera vez que vi a Spencer. Venia cargando un par de cosas pero aun así grababa con su mano libre cada rincón de la casa. ¡Me sentí invadido! Cuatro personas, totalmente desconocidas para mí de un momento a otro entraban en mi casa. ¡Es injusto! Aunque, recordaba como que si ya los conociera, en especial al chico de pelo castaño. Que después de un ligero accidente logro verme. Bueno, en realidad él estaba buscando en la "chatarra" que en realidad eran mis cosas. Pero vamos, dudo que les importara, ya estaba muerto al parecer._

_Estaba en cuclillas, revolviendo cosas dentro de una caja de cartón, ya ni siquiera recordaba esa caja, y tampoco recordaba que había adentro, así que lleno de curiosidad me puse detrás del niño para ver que iba sacando de la caja, sacaba cosas y las aventaba a lugares desconocidos diciendo "basura" ¡debe aprender a respetar mis cosas! Intente asustarlo, pero como si el destino no quisiera que lo tratara algo mal, siempre que trataba de hacerle algo, como por arte de magia algo lo evitaba, así que me termine rindiendo en el hecho de asustarlo o algo ya que era obvio que no podría hacerlo y debía admitirlo, eso me frustraba algo.  
¿Les digo algo? Todo ese día, lo estuve siguiendo de un lado a otro observándolo, se la pasaba grabando un montón de cosas, y luego admiraba sus grabaciones, debía aceptarlo, tenía buen ojo para hacer esa clase de cosas. Pero aun así, cuando fue la hora de dormir, de su bolsillo de sus jeans saco mi collar, e intente quitárselo como si fuera algún juguete que le hayan quitado a un niño, pero me fue imposible. Claro, después de un momento de mirarlo, se lo puso en el cuello, y como por arte de magia casi hecha un grito colosal. Me miraba directamente, y estaba confundido, hasta que mi cerebro proceso todo, me podía ver._

_-__**u-un… fantasma…-**__ alcanzo a decir con un hilillo de voz, casi medio temblando, se calló hacia atrás, quedando sentado sin poder creérselo. Entonces… ¿podía verme?_

_**-¿puedes verme?-**__ le pregunte aun si creérmelo. El solo se me quedo viendo atemorizado y asintió levemente, y no pude evitar sonreír ante eso. ¡Podía verme! __**-¡mucho gusto entonces!- **__le dije alegre, mientras tomaba su mano y la agitaba de manera rápida ¡también podía tocarlo! Eso era demasiado para mí, podía volver a sentir las cosas, es decir, a un humano. Se me quedo viendo por un momento sin querer creerse el hecho de que un fantasma lo estaba saludando seguramente. Y le sonreí ampliamente. __**-¡soy el gran Billy Joe Cobra!-**__ me presente mientras que ayudaba a que se volviera a poner de pie, y seguía callado lo cual me daba algo de gracia, pero su cara de susto paso a ser una de sorpresa, que realmente me gusto._

_**-¿B-Billy joe?-**__ alcanzo a decir, sorprendido __**-¿Billy Joe cobra?-**__ me dijo sorprendido como un niño chiquito, yo solo asentí algo orgulloso del hecho que se emocionara por mi sola presencia. _

_-¡el mismo chico!- le dije acomodando el cuello de mi chaqueta, sus ojos brillaban un poco de la emoción. __**–Y... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-**__ le pregunte._

_Se tensó un poco. ¿Pregunte algo que no debía? Vamos, dudo que a alguien no le gustara decir su nombre, bueno, solo a mí, mi nombre real no es muy… cool, así que por eso mi nombre artístico si es cool. __**–Spencer Wright.-**__ dijo con una media sonrisa. ¿Spencer Wright…? Entonces, ¡oh dios! __**–Resulta… señor fantasma.-**__ ¿señor fantasma? ¿Cuantos años cree que tengo? ¡No tengo más de 20! Estos niños de ahora… __**-soy su primo…-**__ ¿primo? Entonces si es ese Spencer, pensé que me había equivocado. Empecé a flotar a hacia él y me y tomo uno de sus brazos y empecé a examinarlo._

_**-has crecido y mucho… ¡cuando te conocí eras solo un recién nacido!-**__ le dije alegre, ¡era un familiar mío! ¡Genial! pero aun así… recuerdo que cuando lo conocí todavía ni me imaginaba que algún día iba a ser una estrella pop. Vaya todo cambia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. _

_**-es obvio que creciera…-**__ me contesto divertido. Este niño es curioso._

_Después de eso, nos hicimos muy amigos, y pasamos por varias… no sé, aventuras por decirlo así, después de un tiempo me presento a unos amigos, los cuales, claro está con mi permiso le dio a cada uno algo mío, para que fueran capaces de verme, me fueron muy divertidas sus reacciones, el único que para decirlo enserio, y el que dice que fue el menos que se sorprendido fue el tal Rajeev, que decía que era una broma o algún efecto especial, lo bueno y le di su merecido demostrándole que no era algún efecto especial de Spencer, no es que fuera malo, pero sus efectos especiales en ese entonces no eran muy buenos. Así que di decía eso, era simplemente no quería creer que tenía al frente al gran Billy joe cobra, después de eso, entre los cuatro pasábamos tiempo juntos, debo admitir que nos la pasábamos muy bien. A veces me reprimía el hecho que aprendí a valorar cosas hasta después de mi muerte, fue una clase de lección eterna, y la verdad, no sé muy bien el porque me dejaron aquí, es decir, yo siempre escuche que los muertos que se quedan en este "plano" es porque tienen cosas pendientes, pero yo no sé exactamente por qué estoy aquí. Pero al menos, me la estoy pasando bien y no me la estoy pasando en algún lugar de la casa haciendo varios ruidos para asustar a las personas aquí y estar vagando sin nada bueno que hacer. Al menos estoy con tres amigos que hice después de muerto. Es extraño._

_Ahora que lo noto, estoy nostálgico. Odio este sentimiento ¿lo sabían? Odio sentirme con hueco en el estómago al recordar cosas que me ponen algo triste, pero a la vez feliz, es un sentimiento confuso, pero se siente, entre bien y mal, a veces demasiado bien y a veces demasiado mal, no lo sé, por eso odio ese sentimiento que creí perder cuando morí, vamos, pensé que me había librado de las malas emociones, ya que desde que conozco a Spencer siempre lo único que siento es felicidad, alegría, pero cuando recuerdo, simplemente es nostalgia, confusión, y algo de tristeza, por eso trato de mantenerme lo más alejado de los recuerdos, a veces los odio demasiado y a veces los amo demasiado ¿los revolví verdad? Lo siento, pero es que de vez en cuando me pongo así… demasiado pensativo y repito lo mínimo que recuerdo sobre antes de morir. _

_Y ahora… seguro y se preguntan, ¿Por qué me pongo así? Creo que debe ser demasiado fácil… estoy a punto de cometer una tontería… y muy grande.  
¿Cuál?_

_Lo siento no puedo dar pistas. _

En la casa de Billy joe cobra, se escuchan un par de gritos de un chico. ¿Su nombre? Spencer Wright, que ahora mismo, se encuentra casi temblando y llorando. ¿La razón? Su amigo se desapareció hace más de 2 días, y no sabe que pensar acerca de ello, ¿y si Madame lo capturo y él no se dio cuenta? Se estaba empezando a preocupar, no… ¡ya está preocupado! ¿Dónde se metió ese fantasma? Esa era su pregunta que le rebotaba en la cabeza, ya que hace dos días se la habían pasado como siempre, sin nada fuera de lo normal, se fueron a dormir y a la mañana siguiente ¡bum! Ya no estaba lo busco por toda la casa, le pregunto a sus amigos si en caso lo habían visto y no lo encontró, se había desaparecido como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado y tenía miedo que en vez de la tierra fuera madame con una de sus pistolas extrañas para capturarlo. Entro a la cocina por quinta vez y reviso todo, hasta los lugares más… ridículos, y no lo podía encontrar, se iba a terminar poniendo histérico.

¿Por qué el? O dios… tiene miedo, no quería pensar que su mejor amigo se fuera y ni quiera le avisara. **-¿Billy? Por favor sal de una buena vez…-** dijo con una voz temblorosa. No quería que se fuera.

**-¿Qué haces Spencer?-** escucho detrás de él, haciendo que pegara un salto. Volteo y vio a su hermana que lo veía con cara de "loco" ya que tenía un par de cucharas en sus manos. Sonrió de manera nerviosa y escondió los cubiertos detrás de su espalda. Rio un poco tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo, la preocupación y un poco de miedo que tenía lo cual le era difícil, ya que sus ojos se encontraban un poco rojos, ya que hace poco había terminado de buscar por toda la ciudad y se echó a llorar por un buen rato, pero se volvió a dar ánimos. **–bien… dejando tu problemas con los cubierto de la casa…-** dijo haciendo que Spencer simplemente echara un gruñido y dejara los cubiertos en la mesa de la cocina. Miro a su hermana quien lo paso de largo y saco un poco de jugo de la nevera y sirvió en un vaso. **-¿supiste que robaron una tumba en el cementerio?- **le pregunto.

Spencer se quedó helado un momento. **-¿tumba?-** pregunto mientras se acercaba un poco más a su hermana y la miraba preocupado.

Termino su jugo de uva y dejo el vaso a un lado del empaque, volteo a ver a su hermano y con una cara despreocupada le contesto **–si… pero dijeron que por respeto a la familia no van a decir el nombre de la persona a la cual profanaron su tumba…-** dijo mientras caminaba a la salida dejando a Spencer pensativo**. –Mama va a ir a arreglar los papeles relacionado con eso.-** dijo haciendo de que Spencer callera en cuenta.

No… ¡Billy no! ¡Billy no, maldición! **–la tumba.,.. ¿Es de nosotros?-** pregunto con un nudo a la garganta, apretó los puños, esperando que fuera una broma, pero recordó, su hermana no hace bromas, es más, lo les haya sentido. Eso hizo que tragara duro, solo tenían a un familiar en el cementerio de la ciudad, y no quería pensar que hayan sacado la tumba de Baruch… ¡era lo último que quería! Se quedó en silencio esperando a que su hermana le contestase, y así sucedió, pero con un silencio, lo vio, y asintió callada. Spencer en ese preciso momento, casi se rompe en llanto, era demasiado para él. Su hermana lo vio callada y salió de la cocina sin querer hablar más del asunto, ya que al parecer solo quería avisarle, no establecer una plática acerca de ese tema, que al parecer no va a ser cómodo para nadie.

Espero a que otra puerta se escuchara, para después de eso, salir corriendo a su habitación. -¡Billy no!- mencionaba mientras corría a su habitación con la cabeza baja y aguantando sus lágrimas hasta que pudiera llegar a su "fortaleza" quería llegar a su cuarto, primero desaparece, y ahora resulta que roban su tumba… ¿para que la quieren? ¿Con que fin lo hacen? ¡No, no, no, no, no! Abrió la puerta y entro a su cuarto, dio un portazo y le puso seguro a la puerta con miedo de que lo vieran llorar. Se recargo en la puerta, y ahí, ahí mismo, fue donde no aguanto más y rompió en llanto. ¿Se habían llevado a su amigo junto a su tumba? No quería creerlo, es más, se quedara dormido, y despertara y el estará esperándolo para grabar una película, pero… no está desaparecido… nadie lo puede ayudar, sus amigos hacen lo mejor que pueden para ayudarlo a encontrarlo, pero es más que obvio que solo tres personas no es suficiente para que puedan encontrarlo, es un fantasma además. **–es una ¿broma verdad…?- **alcanzo a decir entre sollozos, se limpió sus lágrimas con su mano derecha y continuo sollozando, hasta que se dispuso a irse a la cama, viendo como oscurecía.

Se levantó y se fue hacia la ama, con una cara algo sucia debido a unas cuantas lagrimas que se habían secado en el acto del llanto de hace unos segundos. Se tumbó en la cama, y no se dignó a siguiera cerrar las cortinas, miro la ventana y vio que el sol se estaba poniendo. Suspiro con fastidio. Hundió su cara en una almohada**. -a veces creo que eres de verdad un estúpido, Spencer…-** se dijo con voz graciosa. **–él no es tan idiota… puede valerse por sí mismo…-** se dijo, convenciéndose así mismo. Y claro, el deseaba que lo que decía, fuera cierto. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿20, 19, 18? No lo recuerda muy bien, pero algo sabe, ya está grandecito, y el hecho que le preocupe no es para que se esté humillando así mismo con el hecho de que se desapareció. **–Más te vale que cuando despierte estés aquí…-** murmuro, mientras cabeceaba… a punto de caer en el hechizo del dios Morfeo alcanzo a decir **-Baruch Cohen…-**

**¡Hey! Espero y les haya gustado, este tendrá continuación, y lo siento si no  
me salio bien, o no era lo que esperaban uwu (?)  
sin mas no vemos, y espero y les guste.  
Acepto de todo, reviews, criticas constructivas, chocolate, gelatina y helado, y lechera, y mas lechera, a y lechera… y mas lechera… xD  
¡Bye, bye! (7owo)7**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hi everybody!  
Mirenme :33 ¡actualizando un hermoso y sensual fic o3o (?)  
¡Gracias a todospor sus reviews! Espero y les guste el sensual capitulo 2  
sin mas uq ehacer que no lean… ¡El Fic…! uwú**

**Disclaimer: **_**Dude That's my ghost! **_**No me pertenece, es propiedad de DisneyXD **

**Dos días antes…**

**-Día 1-  
**Spencer Wright había despertado como de costumbre, era lunes, así que significaba una cosa, y solo una cosa. Escuela. Si, la cárcel de 8 horas diarias para un joven de 14 años de edad, pero vamos, no podía decir nada, y aunque le costase el hecho de levantarse temprano durante 5 días seguidos a casi las 6 a.m. no podía quejarse, ya que él podría decirse que tiene muchas cosas, así que es un medio de como agradecer, creo… que se comprende su punto ¿no? Dejando eso de lado, el chico tenía una pereza ENORME, se había quedado despierto hasta tarde jugando video juegos y perdió la noción del tiempo, y para cuando acordó eran las 12 a.m. y claro, después de regañar, por decirlo así, claro está, al pobre de Billy, su amigo espectro, por no avisarle la hora, se acostó, y cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por el bello sueño… ¡pero no! ¡Se quedó despierto hasta más de la 1 a.m. intentando dormir! Todavía recuerda que Billy inclusive roncaba… aunque, no recordaba que el durmiera… ¿dormía? Bueno, tal vez nunca se había dado cuenta ya que siempre se duerme temprano en días de escuela y Billy al parecer se despierta mucho antes que él, así que no tenía muy claro eso.

Cuando llego a la cocina, escucho como sus padres platicaban a susurros, lo cual le daba mala espina, su familia si hablaban, era a casi gritos, así que eso hizo que sospechara… y mucho. Se acercó a ellos, medio despreocupado. Volteo su vista y vio a Billy que amenazaba con comerse la mezcla de hot cakes, mientras murmuraba cosas como "que deliciosa…. Que deliciosa…." Y de más. Se le formo una sonrisa, ya lo hubiera detenido, pero lo hubieran juzgado de loco si de repente gritaba "¡alto Billy, no te lo comas!" o "¡no te lo comas!" se escucharía raro, y seria digno de un loco.

**-buenos días. –** dijo obteniendo la atención de sus padres, quien le regresaron el saludo algo nerviosos, con una sonrisa.

**-hablamos después leoncito…-** dijo su madre, dándole un beso a su marido, haciendo que Spencer se medió asqueara por esa escena, entre perturbadora y cursi, ya que no le eran de agrado esa clase de cursilerías. Vio a su padre salir, no sin antes, desearle un buen día. Y ahí mismo, se dio cuenta, que posiblemente alguien se murió… o peor, él se va a morir, o su hermana, o su padre, o su madre… o... ¡esto es un complot! Algo le escondían.

**-¿de qué tanto hablaban mama?-** se animó a preguntarle con un poco de preocupación, su madre volteo a verlo, y en ese preciso instante, Billy tomo un poco de la mesclo para hot cakes y se la comió, para después verlo y saludarlo, causando una ligera risita en Spencer. Vio a su madre que lo veía entre, ofendida, y triste. Su madre, suspiro de una manera que jamás había escuchado en su vida, es más, jamás la había suspirar, esto realmente es extraño. Es seguro, alguien aquí se va a morir… de algo… de lo que fuera, pero se va a morir.

**-nada importante, Spencer…-** le dijo después de un pequeño silencio dentro de la cocina. Vio el tazón de hot cakes, que tenía como si le hubieran metido la mano. Y simplemente, abrió la boca para preguntar, pero su hijo la vio curioso, y se cayó.** –o-olvídalo hijo…**- termino mientras dejaba el tazón en el lavabo.

El fantasma se acercó al chico, quien sonreía satisfecho. Spencer no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen que le regalaba su amigo. –**Si estuvieran cocinados estarían más deliciosos-** le dijo mientras se chupaba uno de sus dedos de su mano derecha, disfrutando el poco sabor que le quedaba a su dedo de aquella mezcla. A quien engañaba… ¡le daban ganas de hacer a la madre de Spencer su cocinera personal! ¡Cocinaba excelente! Pero creo que hay obvias razones por las cuales no a contrata… pero al menos la tiene cerca y se puede comer la comida mientras ella no mira, claro que eso significa que los demás no comerán, entre ellos se encuentra Spencer claro.

Su madre vio la escena curiosa, y no pudo evitar reírse en lo más bajo. **–Spencer, ya se te hace tarde-** le dijo su madre una de las pocas veces que le decía aquello, el peli castaño casi regresa su jugo, volteo a ver el reloj de la cocina. Sin pensárselo dos veces tomo su mochila, dio gracias por el desayuno y salió corriendo de su casa. Tomo su bicicleta y se puso su casco.

**-¡Billy! ¿Dónde estás?-** llamo mientras se subía al vehículo de dos ruedas, dispuesto a empezar a pedalear para ir al colegio. El fantasma salió de una de las paredes de la casa y se dirigió a donde el chico, el cual bufo al ver que seguía lamiéndose los dedos como si el sabor en estos fuera eterno. Cuando el fantasma se posiciona a un lado de el sin dejar de lamer sus dedos empezó a pedalear, dispuesto a llegar a la escuela. O maldición. Pedaleo un rato, paso por el cine de la ciudad, volteo y pudo ver a los encargados del lugar, semi sonrió ante eso, tal vez dentro poco vaya al cine a ver alguna película. ¡Una de zombis es obvio! Y claro que se comprara como siempre el combo con muchas palomitas y refresco grande, que como siempre nunca se acababa durante la película, y se lo terminaba en su casa o durante el camino, lo cual le era muy gracioso, peor claro, siempre se terminaba las palomitas a casi media película. Ahora que lo piensa, jamás ha ido al cine con Billy, podría ir con, seguro y se divierten, pero… a Billy no le gustan la clase de película que a él le gustan, vaya ese es un fastidio, aunque sería gracioso ver como Billy se muere del susto ¿no lo creen? Aunque… Billy ya está muerto… pero… ¡ustedes entienden, no se hagan los que no!

**-¿Qué pasa Spence?-** escucho, lo cual lo saco de sus pensamientos.

**-nada hermano-** le contesto con franqueza, ya que era cierto, no le pasaba nada, solo pensaba en lo bien que se lo podrían pasar si fueran juntos al cine. Siguió su camino, hasta que pudo ver la escuela, disminuyo la velocidad del vehículo de dos ruedas para luego frenar estando cercas de la acera. Camino con la bicicleta, dispuesto a dejarla en los aparcamientos para bicicletas que había en la escuela. Su casco lo guardo en su mochila para luego irlo a guardar en su locker. Lanzo un suspiro de alivio, y vio que la escuela no estaba tan llena ¿su mama le habrá mentido para deshacerse del? Suena cruel, pero al parecer era así, ya que no había nadie… pero… el vio el reloj antes de salir ¿y si lo adelanto? ¡Su madre era demasiado cruel! Entro a la escuela y vio una que otra persona y se dio cuenta, o dios ¡su madre lo había engañado! Saco su teléfono celular y ahí se dio cuenta… **-son las… 6:25…-** dijo casi queriendo vomitar sangre. Y también queriendo gritar por su enojo hacia su madre.

**-cálmate hermano.-** le dijo el fantasma viendo que su amigo estaba casi poseído por los mismísimos espíritus chocarreros **–Tal vez tenía algo que hacer y por eso te envió antes-** trato de excusar lo inexcusable. ¿Qué pensaba la madre de Spencer en enviarlo antes de tiempo a la escuela? O bueno, tal vez su madre no sabía que el reloj estaba mal ajustado y por eso, tal vez todo fue un mal entendido, solo eso.

**-¡eso no justifica esto!-** le contesto casi a grito, rabiando. Llamo la atención de las pocas personas que había en el pasillo. ¡Era un idiota! Sus mejillas se le pusieron algo rojas, y salió corriendo del edificio, seguido del espectro, que ahogaba un par de risas. Spencer se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada del edificio seguido del fantasma obviamente. ¡Era más que un estúpido! Debía aprender a bajar su tono de voz si va a hablar con Billy.

**-Vamos, Spencer, no creo que sea tan malo el estar antes en la escuela-** trato de animarlo. Bueno… a quien engañaba ¡estar antes de tiempo en la escuela es horrible! Pero no es lo suficientemente malvado como para decirle eso a Spencer. Miro que el chico bufo con fastidio y sonrió ante eso. Estaba estresado entonces, no estresado no… enojado, y muy enojado, pero sabe que el enojo de Spencer es demasiado… "callado" aunque jamás lo ha visto completamente enojado, solo pequeños enojos entre ellos, pero nada grave.

**-t-tal vez tengas razón…-** murmuro bajando la mirada.

Después de aquello el día continuo cuando dieron el timbre para entrada, todo fue por decirse "normal" ya que las vergüenzas que pasaba Spencer gracias al estar hablando con Billy no se hicieron esperar. A veces pensaba que ese fantasma disfrutaba el hecho que se avergonzara, claro, como a él ya no lo puede ver, pero si el siguiera vivo no quería siquiera que yo me avergonzara, ya que el también lo haría, cuando pensaba que por el hecho que de que yo pudiera verlo también los demás, y saludaba a mi familia y se enojaba porque lo "ignoraban" y en ese preciso instante no podía evitar darme una palmada en la cara. ¡Eso era estúpido! ¿Cómo no lo irían a "ignorar" si es un fantasma? La bueno y esa crisis fue sustituida por lo de ser menos transparente, y no el hecho de ser invisible, si no, hubiera durado una eternidad deprimido. ¿Por qué tengo que cargar con sus crisis? Sé que no soy la persona más… estable, pero eso no significa que tenga que cargar con sus crisis fantasmagóricas. Cuando al fin tocaron el timbre que anunciaba la salida… debo serles sincero… ¡sentí que Salí de la tumba! ¿Rajeev y Shanilla? Se ausentaron, vaya… ¡me quede completamente "solo"! claro, si no contaras al pobre de Billy, técnicamente me quede solo.

**-¿te parece si llegando a casa comamos mantequilla de maní?-** le pregunto el fantasma, con aire de ilusión en su voz.

Spencer miro al chico espectro por un momento, se colocó su casco. **–Tal vez Billy…-** le dijo con una sonrisa. Saco su bicicleta del aparcamiento especial para ellas y se dispuso a emprender su camino de regreso hacia su hogar. Se subió a la bicicleta y empezó a pedalear para llegar a su hogar, y acostarse, debía empezar a levantarse más tarde, después de todo, no es como si su casa estuviera tan lejos de la escuela, pero vamos, siempre dicen "ante todo los buenos hábitos" así que por que no acostumbrarse un poco más temprano de lo normal. Pero bueno. Siguió la misma ruta por la cual llego a la escuela. Paso por el mismo cine, y no pudo evitar voltear y ver la entrada del cine, eran aproximadamente las 3 de la tarde, y había mucha gente. Sonrió un poco, y recordó sus planes que había hecho al pasar por aquí. Entre la multitud que hacía fila para conseguir boletos para algún tipo de película, alcanzo a ver alguien de cabellera negra ** –ojala todo hubiera acabado mejor…-** murmuro mientras no alejaba la vista de aquella persona. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para su amigo, quien algo preocupado lo miro

**-¿a qué te refieres Spencer?-** le pregunto siguiéndole el paso a la bicicleta.

Volteo a ver a su amigo, y luego al camino y le dedico una sonrisa. **–a nada…-** Se quedó un momento callado y vio la singular sonrisa de su amigo, era triste. Como si recordara algo, o quien sabe, tal vez se puso nostálgico. Vamos, si no quiere decirle no lo obligara, pero que quede claro, al gran Billy Joe Cobra no le esconden nada.

**-como digas…-** murmuro.

¿Qué paso después de ahí? Llegaron a la casa, y Spencer, lleno de pereza se hecho a la cama, hecho un desastre, claro que antes cerró la puerta con seguro. –Tengo sueño…-se dijo así mismo, jamás en su vida se había sentido así de… ¿mal? Lo único que le faltaba era enfermarse, tal vez ya hasta este delirando. ¿Delirando? ¿El? ¡Eso debe ser una broma! No puede delirar más si mira a un fantasma… sin ofender a su amigo claro, pero aun así… ¡el odia estar enfermo! ¡Simplemente no es lindo! Estar muriéndote en la cama, postrado sin poder hacer nada… simplemente no es lindo… oh dios, no maldigas a este pobre joven dándole la maldición del catarro.

**-¿spence?-** se quedó el espectro con la duda. Coloco su mano en la frente del chico, y este estaba más caliente de lo normal, de parte del chico castaño solo sintió un escalofrió al sentir la mano del fantasma en su frente, y esa mano por cierto, estaba muy helada… **-estas más caliente de lo normal…-** le dijo mientras dejaba su mano en la frente. **-¿Cómo se llamaba eso?-**se quedó confundido, y vio hacia arriba, tanto tiempo sin calor se le había olvidado como se llamaba cuando las personas vivas estaban más calientes de lo normal…

**-fiebre…-** dijo el chico con los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa.

**-ya… ¿y qué puedo hacer hermano?-** le cuestiono algo preocupado, pero escondiéndolo tras su voz con algo de seguridad, la cual era inexistente en ese instante. Spencer entre abrió los ojos para ver el fantasma, y coloco su mano arriba de la helada de la del espectro que causo un sonrojo purpura en las mejillas de Billy, casi invisible para los cansados ojos de Spencer.** -¿eh? ¿Hermano?-** se quedó con la duda al ver al chico presionar un poco su mano a la frente de este. Este hecho como un quejido.

**-deja tu mano en mi frente… se siente bien así de helada…-** murmuro. Billy se le quedo viendo, y una ligera sonrisa le apareció en el rostro. Se sentó a un lado del chico.** –s-solo hasta… que me duerma… ¿s-si?- **alcanzo a susurrar, cabeceando.

Billy vio como el chico se perdió en el hechizo de Morfeo, y no pudo evitar lanzar una risilla tan baja que nadie de seguro la noto. **–vale, hasta que te duermas…-**

**¿Cómo me quedo :33? Seee…o3o**

**Bien… no me golpeen D:! (?)  
Sin mas, me despido. ¡Nos vemos! **

**Esta chamaquita acepta de todo (7º3º)7  
Reviews, criticas, chocolate, helado, gelatina, pastel, crema de mani (que me encanta por cierto), lechera, churros, y lechera… y mas lechera… y… ¡el mundo de la lechera xD (?)!  
¡Adios! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicous (?)  
Bien… lo siento por no actualizar y… *se queda quieta…* ..  
Lo siento xD estoy siendo observada… e-e  
Sin mas por que si no me castigan (su tiempo en la pc acabo hace 4 horas)  
¡El Fic…!**

_**Disclaimer: Dude that's my ghost no me pertenece, le pertenece a DisneyXD**_

Abrió con dificultad los ojos. ¿Qué horas son? El cuerpo le temblaba por el mas mínimo movimiento que hiciera, sentía las mejillas arder y los ojos los sentía más que cansados. Había un montón de cosas que decir acerca de su estado, como que le dolía mucho la cabeza, es más el mundo le daba vueltas y no sabía muy bien en donde demonios de encontraba. Volteo un poco su vista hacia donde está su despertador, miro la hora, no eran pasadas de las 2 a.m. y se sentía terrible. Esperen… sentía algo húmedo en su frente… subió un poco su vista sin quitarse su cobija en la cual se sentía realmente cómodo. Un trapo, al parecer si no fue Billy fue su madre que se dio cuenta de su enfermedad… y ahora… hablando de Billy… ¿Dónde está ese fantasma? Lanzo un suspiro quebradizo mientras un incómodo escalofrió lo recorría en toda la espalda, que molesto era estar enfermo… ahora que lo pensaba con un poco de calma… ¿durmió todo el día? Es decir… llego a su casa a eso de las 3 p.m. ¡era un flojo de primera! ¡Lleva casi 12 horas dormido! Bueno… aunque ahora que lo recuerda no es la primera vez que se duerme en cantidades exageradas, pero ahora es por una emergencia…. Se siete como un muerto en vida… y no, por si se lo preguntan no es para nada lindo. Vio hacia su ventana, cerrada. Al parecer alguien entro a su habitación mientras dormía.

**-que molesto…-** alcanzo a murmurar con voz quebradiza debido al cansancio.

Ahora, regresando a uno de los temas iniciales… ¿Dónde está Billy? Le pidió que se quedara con él y se marcha… que buen amigo es… pero… ahora que lo piensa, últimamente, trata de evitarlo… ósea, últimamente no pasan tanto tiempo juntos como antes, antes eran alrededor de unos… ¡todo el día en realidad! Pero ahora, solo son unas cuantas horas al día, y a veces varias horas seguidas, al parecer de Spencer, para despistar el hecho que durante varias noches o durante algunos momentos del día su amigo espectro se va a quién sabe qué lugar a hacer quien sabe qué. Chasqueo la lengua frustrado por la conducta del fantasma. Le era frustrante el hecho de no saber qué hace durante ese tiempo a solas. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Qué hace durante ese tiempo en donde tenga que estar solo sin la compañía de nadie? Le es imposible seguirlo, ya que una vez lo intento y termino mal ¿una pista? Botes de basura, cercanos al cine, y no, no lo sacaron del sine, lo que paso fue que se tropezó intentando seguir a Billy y por eso termino tirado junto con la basura del cine… y junto con la basura del baño del cine… y fue asqueroso. Gruño un poco.

**-lo que haga no me interesa…-** Se dijo mientras su seño se fruncía levemente y se cobijaba hasta la cabeza.

Sería mejor si durmiera ahora… es decir, ahora. No hasta después de una hora o dos, lo cual es algo frustrante, quieres dormir temprano y te duermes tarde, quieres dormirte tarde y terminas durmiéndote antes que los niños de 8 años. Es un fastidio eso, ¿jamás les ha pasado? Pues si no… son unos suertudos, y si en caso resulta ser si… creo que comprenderán su sufrir… ¿no? Empezó a cerrar los ojos dispuesto a dormir, no le apetecía pensar algo que no le agradaba para nada. Así que con esfuerzo… "sobre humano" cerro sus ojos, hecho un largo bostezo y se dedicó a concentrarse en entrar al hermoso mundo de los sueños, donde todas tus aspiraciones, ambicione y sueños se vuelven realidad… lindo ¿no? Y así se quedó hasta que por fin, su concentración rindió frutos, ya que no fue muy difícil decirle a su cerebro. "quiero dormir, me siento horrible" para que lo dejase dormir, ya que aparte el estado de su cuerpo no lo ayudaba en mucho.

Y si se lo pregunta, si logro dormir, pero después de eso despertó no peor, ni mejor, si no igual ha como se había dormido, con el fantasma de piel azulada en su cabeza, con un dolor en todo su cuerpo también pero con la temperatura de su cuerpo más baja, lo cual podría decirse que es un alivio. Movió su cabeza y vio el reloj 6.a.m no había dormido casi nada. Trato de levantarse, y se levantó con más pereza de lo que acostumbraba, porque, oh dios… se sentía ¡morir! Casi literalmente, se puso sus pantuflas, tenía la misma ropa que ayer, así que lo único que haría sería ir a dar pena ajena con su madre para que no lo obligue ir a la secundaria y así librarse de aquella cárcel, además, no lo hace con malas intenciones, se siente fatal… ¿eso ya lo dijo? Pues lo repite, ¡se siente fatal, a morir mejor expresado! Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió hacia la cocina para decirle a su madre que se sentía… horriblemente mal, y que no lo obligara a ir al colegio, porque si no, definitivo la calificaría como la madre más cruel de todas. Avanzo a paso tortuga por los pasillos hasta que llego a la cocina donde encontró a su madre conversando con su padre, se quedó parado en la puerta por un momento, callado, dispuesto a que lo tacharan de chismoso por tan solo escuchar la conversación de sus padres, pero se veían realmente preocupados.

"_**Ya pasara leoncito…"**_

"_**no es eso… si no cariño… tan solo piénsalo, salimos realmente perjudicados"**_

"_**no te preocupes, hallaremos una solución, tenlo seguro…"**_

Su padre suspiro _**"espero y tengas razón, creeré en tus sueños raros y proféticos"**_ rio ante el comentario

Su madre lo vio adulada _**"es algo de parte de mi familia, alguno de tus hijos también lo tendrá"**_ rio _**"o al menos los dos, o solo uno de ellos, nunca se sabe leoncito…"**_

¿Sueños proféticos…? Genial, mas herencia rara de parte de su familia. A su parecer había oído suficiente conversación, aunque le interesaba saber que había soñado su madre. Mas ya no le importo, después vería, ya que no pensaba ir a la escuela hoy. Abrió la puerta y sus padres lo vieren asustados, como diciendo que "¡A oído algo!" pero su susto se borró y en su madre se colocó una de preocupación al ver a su hijo con cara de muerto viviente.

**-¿Pero que tienes Spencer?-** le dijo parándose de una de las sillas del comedor y dirigiéndose a su hijo, lo tomo de las mejillas con su cara despreocupación sin cambiar ni nada. **– ¡Estas ardiendo!-** exclamo preocupada.

Spencer dio una media sonrisa, ya que su perverso plan estaba funcionando, y es que, la vez pasada que termino muy enfermo de catarro termino en la enfermaría de la escuela, ya que su madre le dijo que solo eran tonterías para no ir a clases. **–N-no…-** estornudo **–es nada…-** dijo mientras su madre empezaba a empujarlo afuera de la cocina

**-¡¿Cómo que no es nada?!-** le grito exasperada por el comportamiento relajado de su hijo ante la inminente enfermedad. **-¡No iras a la escuela, no quiero que acabe como la última vez! –** lo saco de la cocina y apunto a dirección hacia las escaleras con una sonrisa algo confiada, que no tenía nada que ver con este asunto, coloco una mano en su cintura y con todo su poder maternal dijo **-¡Ahora a tu cuarto a descansar! ¿Entendido**?- dijo, recibiendo un triste _**"Si…"**_ de Spencer y empezó su largo camino a paso tortuga hacia su habitación de nueva cuenta. Al menos se salvó de ir a la secundaria, y eso era una ganancia.

**-Billy~…-** canturreo con cansancio subiendo al elevador, espero respuesta de parte del fantasma pero no la hubo. ¿De nuevo lo abandono, eh? **–Billy~…-** volvió a canturrear su nombre, y al igual que al principio no recibió repuesta **– Billy, Billy, Billy, Billy, Billy~-** Repitió un millón de veces, pero ahora no con la misión de recibir respuesta si no incrementar un poco su enojo y por qué le gustaba como se escuchaba el nombre con su voz quebrada. Salió del ascensor y se dirigió a su habitación dispuesto a ir a dormir. Avanzo a paso lento hacia la puerta, toco el pomo y quien sabe, pero recibió una revelación…

Era un idiota ahora que lo nota…

Momento reflexivo acerca de cosas raras que han pasado hoy en la mañana.

"_**Alguien me puso un trato en la cabeza, alguien abrió la puerta de mi habitación, alguien cerro la ventana y las cortinas… mi madre no sabía que estaba enfermo y para variar… pensé que el nombre de Billy se escuchaba bien con mi voz quebrada ¿Qué clase de pensamientos son esos?"**_ Ahora mismo se estaba dando cuenta. Se estaba volviendo literalmente loco. Hay dios… ¿te gusta torturarlo no? Lanzo un suspiro y sin más que darse un golpe en la puerta… literalmente claro, abrió la puerta y entro a su habitación. Dios… no importa que canse a todos por repetirlo un millón de veces… se siente realmente, MAL. No un mal sencillo, un mal de MAL. Y o por dios, no es lindo, no importa cuántas veces lo tenga que repetir, ¡Se siente horrible! Avanzo hacia su cama y sin querer saber más sobre la vida de las personas saludables en este momento se tiro a la cama tomo una de las sabanas y se cobijó hasta la cabeza dejando sus pies fuera de esta, como avece le era costumbre por si le entraba calor.

Se quedó en silencio un momento, y después de un silencio corto, hecho un suspiro. Si quería aclarar pensamientos o algo así, este era un buen momento como para hacerlo, ¿Cómo que pensamientos? Había muchos… peor no le apetecía en este preciso instante, tal vez después ya que, como si fuera un… perezoso sus ojos se entre cerraron para después terminar durmiendo como un pequeño niño. Que a decir verdad, todavía tiene cara de niño. ¡Esperen! No, todavía no es hora de dormir.

Abrió los ojos, y sentía como si solo hubiera parpadeado pero… ¡no! Ya eran 8 a.m.

**-… A veces no le hayo sentido a esto…-** murmuro, se tocó un poco la cabeza, con un leve dolor, peor ya no sentía el cuerpo cortado, suspiro con una sonrisa ante eso. Se levantó y se sentó a una orilla de la cama. Demonios… ya no se sentía tan mal, pero eso no quitaba que no le dieran mareos o algo, ya con tan solo sentarse juraría que hubo un terremoto. Miro hacia su ventana, y se veía muy agradable el día. Sonrió **–Billy podemos ir al wifri mas tarde-** le dijo al aire ya que sabía perfectamente que el fantasma no estaba ahí así que simplemente hecho una carcajada algo seca, que buen amigo es ese Billy joe cobra, lo abandona justo y cuando se encontraba realmente mal. **–Espera…-** Se quedó pensando un poco, bajo la vista y empezó a contar son sus dedos algo preocupado, **-2, 3, 4, 5, 6… 7, 8…-** Conto con cara preocupada **–y yo me dormí a eso de las 4…-** es demasiado tiempo... ahora que lo piensa. **–Tengo que esperar a la salida de la secundaria… solo para estar seguro…-** lanzo un suspiro y vio el reloj de nueva cuenta. Ese fantasma... a este paso le sacara canas antes de tiempo, hablando casi literal se mete en demasiados problemas y él es que los tiene que arreglar y a veces sale más que perjudicado por eso, y no, no es algo divertido, oh… bueno, en una que otra ocasión si lo es pero ya que se la pase dándole problemas, ya es demasiado.

…

**-A eso de las 6 p.m.-**

Salió corriendo se su casa, tomo su casco y lo coloco en su cabeza de manera atolondrada y se subió a la bici, para empezar pedalear y continuar su camino. ¡Era un tonto! ¡Bobo también si lo dejaban decírselo a si mismo! ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Espero de mas, y ya era demasiado tiempo el que Billy paso afuera, busco por la casa y por ahí y por haya pero no encontró al inservible pedazo de ectoplasma de su amigo, busco en lugares ridículos y todo con tal de encontrarlo, y eso que todavía no se sentía del todo bien, le dolía mucho la cabeza como si hubiera estado haciendo ejercicio de mas que es cuando gastas energía de más y eso, más o menos así se sentía como si hubiera tenido exceso de trabajo y el no trabaja y en la escuela se esfuerza pero no como para gastar energía de más.

Pedaleo un poco y llego al cine por el que había pasado ayer. Se bajó de la bicicleta dejándola apoyada en una pared cercas de la puerta de entrada. Sin pensarlo dos veces entro al establecimiento, había una fila enorme para una película de zombis, miraba entre aquella multitud, temblaba un poco y no podía evitar lanzar un gruñido de frustración de vez en cuanto. Lo había perdido de vista… ¿así o más distraído? _**"Estaba seguro que estaría aquí…"**_ pensó con la cabeza con mil ideas en la cabeza. Oh dios no….

Salió corriendo de aquel lugar y tomo su bicicleta, ya ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse el casco, lo dejo tirado ahí en la acera y empezó a pedalear a otro lugar, esta vez al wifri tal vez este ahí, vamos… ¡A Billy le gusta ir al Wifri! Sentía la frente empapada, al parecer de sudor de donde había pedaleado una distancia algo considerable además, tenía que mantener el ritmo ya que había todavía automóviles en toda la ciudad. Lanzaba jadeos a cada pedaleo que daba, y la vista se le hacía algo borrosa con cada esfuerzo extra que daba, y los músculos le fallaban…

Se quería desmayar…

Pero no era el momento ni le lugar, sería demasiado desastroso si se desmayara en medio de una calle algo concurrida y además… tenía que encontrar a Billy, eso era lo que pensaba ahora. Con dificultad dio una vuelta algo extrema que provoca que casi se cayera de su bicicleta pero logro mantener el equilibrio, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y su frente se encontraba aperlada por el sudor, dios… esto era demasiado esfuerzo físico para él. Con últimos alientos que le quedaban en ese momento llego al wifri con una sonrisa que reflejaba victoria en esta ronda por haber llegado al wifri. Miro por las ventanas del establecimiento, solo para estar seguro tal vez lo miraba por ahí. Se apegó un poco a la ventana, pero estaba tan cerca de ella que sus jadeos empañaron la ventana, Spencer rápidamente paso su puño por ahí para seguir viendo hacia adentro con la esperanza casi nula de encontrar al fantasma.

**-Vamos… Billy aparécete de una buena vez…-** murmuro con molestia y preocupación.

Lanzo un suspiro lleno de decepción y se dirigió de nueva cuenta a su bicicleta, la levanto medio apurado, busco como tonto su casco pero recordó que lo había dejado en el cine. Empezó a pedalear de manera apurada. ¿A dónde iba esta vez? A la escuela. Tal vez sea el lugar menos probable pero… es el último lugar donde el creería que estuviera. Empezó a pedalear y dio otra vuelta en la esquina de donde se encontraba el Wifri y ahí por fin emprendió el viaje hacia la escuela que no se encontraba tan lejos del establecimiento así que no sería un viaje largo, aun así, él se apuraba entre más rápido buscara tal vez más rápido lo encontraría.

"_**Te dije que no…"**_

**-¿Qué?-** alcanzo a decir y escucho el derrape de unas llantas junto con el clac son, volteo y vio que un auto venia justo hacia él, no lo dudo ni dos veces y tiro la bicicleta y cayó al suelo de sentón, se cubrió la cabeza con sus brazos esperando al impacto pero no fue así… abrió los ojos un poco y pudo ver la defensa del coche justo delante de sus narices. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, se había salvado. Tembló un poco.

**-¡¿Qué te pasa chico?!- **Grito aquel señor exasperado **-¡Fíjate por donde vas!-** le volvió a gritar, mientras se asomaba por la ventana del asiento del conductor con el ceño fruncido y claramente molesto.

Se puso de pie **-¡Lo siento mucho!-** grito aun nervioso porque casi muriera atropellado, pero no le importo en lo absoluto ya que tomo su bicicleta y se subió a ella. Empezó a pedalear mientras que el señor gritaba un motón de improperios al joven que no le importo ya que continúo su camino hacia la escuela, aun con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora por aquella experiencia tan extrema y llena de adrenalina. Ahora mismo daba gracias a dios a que seguía vivo, si no fuera que se tiro de su bicicleta seguro le hubiera dado en alguna pierna o quién sabe. Cuando llego la escuela se bajó de la bicicleta aventándola justo en el inicio de las escaleras de entrada y reviso por las ventanas del lugar esperando alguna respuesta del chico fantasma o por lo menos verlo eso le serviría mucho para que su preocupación se disipara pero no, al parecer no estaba ahí **–Billy~…-** canturreo con un poco de desespero en su voz. Se quedó esperando respuesta pero no fue así. Suspiro de nueva cuenta derrotado.

Estaba dispuesto a seguir buscando, buscaría en toda la ciudad si era necesario pero… el hecho de que sea un fantasma dificultaba más las cosas, no puedes ir como un loco lunático preguntándole si han visto a un fantasma o si han visto al fantasma de Billy joe cobra ya que es muy importante para el encontrarlo… le debe dinero… vamos todos saben que esta es una mentira pero aun así tiene que encontrar una excusa perfecta para estarlo buscando, aun así, si preguntara eso a cada persona que se topara en la calle seguro y lo tachan de loco, y eso que ya está tachado de raro por hablar solo, pero, claro está que no habla solo, estaba hablando con su subconsciente y Billy, lo cual es distinto.

Vio el cielo y este estaba de un color rojo. Trago duro, tenía miedo… miedo por el pedazo de ectoplasma inservible que tiene de amigo…

Tomo su bicicleta y empezó a pedalear… ¿ahora a donde va a ir? A casa. Buscará de nueva cuenta en su casa que tal si regreso mientras lo buscaba en toda la ciudad. Tal vez, solo tal vez podría suceder eso ¿no? Así que con pedaleo rápido se dirigió a su hogar que con todas sus fuerzas quería que cuando llegara estuviera aquel fantasma, y esta vez no le diría de cosas por preocuparlo, al parecer por primera vez antes de regañarlo por dejarlo solo en la enfermedad o por simplemente desaparecerse por casi un día entero, lo quería abrazar, y ponerse a llorar como un niño pequeño que le quitaron algo preciado.

Oh… esperen…

"_**ya estas llorando"**_

Sintió unas cálidas y saladas lagrimas rodear sus mejillas que de un momento a otro se pusieron rojas y calientes, debido a la vergüenza de estar llorando en público. Se secó sus lágrimas con su puño y juro permanecer un momento firme… solo por ahora… hasta que se sintiera lo suficientemente seguro como para ponerse a llorar como bebe. Solo por esta vez… aceptaría que le dijeran perdedor, porque así se sentía… como un perdedor al no poder encontrar a su amigo. **–maldición…-** murmuro en voz baja. Continuo su camino manteniendo un ritmo constante en aquellas pedaleadas rápidas que daba solo para ir a refugiarse, y para ir a buscar a su amigo claro esta… el hecho que quisiera llorar no quitaba que su prioridad sea buscar a su amigo.

Cuando llego a casa, sin muchas ganas aventó su bicicleta a un lado cualquiera del garaje y tomo el ascensor dispuesto a continuar su búsqueda en la casa, aunque ya había buscado ahí, pero eso no quitaba que tuviera que volver a buscar ahí… solo lo haría para estar seguro… nada más. Salió del ascensor y se dirigió a la cocina y vio a su familia cenando, estaban callados. So era de por si extraño, paso de cercas de la puerta de la cocina y vio de reojo por la ventanilla de la puerta con algo de curiosidad al ver el silencio, y no era el típico silencio que su familia a veces guardaba durante las comidas, es más bien uno… incomodo. Estaba a punto de entrar pero algo se lo impidió, como si lo jalaran de ese lugar a otro tratando de evitar alguna plática mala…

¿Alguien se murió? ¿Alguien se va a morir? ¡Sigue teniendo las mismas dudas! Pero bueno… quito su mano de la puerta que estaba a punto de abrir y a paso lento se dirigió al pasillo, camino por un momento y llego a su cuarto, abrió la puerta y esta estaba como si nada. Vaya, al parecer Billy no había venido. Se quedó un momento parado con la puerta abierta y viendo hacia la nada. Se sentía un vacío al no estar Billy, quien sabe… se había acostumbrado a su presencia a que siempre lo estuviera acompañando… no era un tipo muy social y el hecho de tener un amigo que te acompañe a todas partes no importa que por que no es un lujo que se haya dado anteriormente. Avanzo hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, con seguro. Y se quedó callado en medio de la habitación.

**-¿Billy?-** ya ni sabía por qué le hablaba al aire el fantasma no estaba aquí.

Avanzo hacia su cama y se tiro a ella, no tenía ganas de dormir había dormido lo suficiente durante estos dos días, pero no había gastado energía de mas además, planeaba seguir buscando. Abrazo la almohada que se encontraba fuera de lugar al igual que la sabana con la que duerme. Aspiro y suspiro, se sentía cansado y el dolor de cabeza seguía sin disminuir, pero ya no estaba enfermo, solo era la jaqueca y ya, nada más. Se colocó boca arriba y vio el techo, entro a su cuarto y ni siquiera se dignó a encender la luz, y ya estaba obscuro, miro el reloj, marcaban las 7:30 p.m. ¿tanto tardo en buscar en tan solo tres lugares? Es un lento.

Se color una almohada en la cabeza **–por favor que alguien la presione quiero morirme…-** murmuro con una sonrisa divertida.

Se quedó un momento de esta manera, le estaba dando calor de nueva cuenta y no podía evitar sentir uno que otro escalofrió por el aire acondicionado, o al menos eso creía el chico ya que no podía culpar nada mas de esos escalofríos así que, el aire acondicionado tiene la culpa ¿está bien? Se quedó un momento callado, no quería saber nada del maldito mundo exterior ni nada, tal vez mañana aparezca y se libre de toda esta preocupación… dio un largo bostezo y miro sorprendido el reloj, todavía era demasiado temprano como para tener sueño. Poco a poco sintió como si el mundo se le moviera y así cayo dormido sin nada más que pensar o decir.

"_**Solo una vez… ¿sí?"**_

Se despertó confundido… y vio el reloj eran más de las 12 a.m. se dio una ligera palmada en la cara, últimamente duerme de más, y eso no es normal. Se levantó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama sin muchas ganas de continuar durmiendo ya que era demasiado tiempo y recordaba que había una enfermedad donde las personas duermen horas de más. Lanzo un suspiro y vio hacia la ventana, las cortinas estaban cerradas, y ahora que lo pensaba sería bueno que durmiera ya que mañana no se salvaba de ir a la escuela, se levantó y se cambió la ropa por una pijama y continuo arreglando el horario de clases de su mochila estaba algo malhumorado, tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza, y la mayoría de ellas estaban relacionadas con Baruch. Dejo su mochila ya preparada para el día siguiente y se tiro a la cama dispuesto a dormir de nueva cuenta aunque fuera anormal tener tantas horas de sueño. Ladeo su cabeza y vio su cámara de video, estaba en su buro cercas de la cama ¿Cómo no la había notado antes? Y ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia que no grababa nada…? seguro y sus fanáticos están esperando alguna actualización del blog y él está aquí preocupado por un ser inexistente para todo el mundo… oh bueno ahora porque antes tenía demasiada fama que hasta los animales lo reconocían… seguramente.

Tomo la cámara entre manos y la encendió, ¿Qué iba a grabar? Nada en especial solo quería sentir devuelta ese aparato entre sus manos, ya que tenía un buen de tiempo que no grababa, solo… quería volver a sentirse… un "aficionado" al cine… aunque él no es un aficionado, ya que, dentro de un futuro el será un cineasta reconocido por sus grandes obras y efectos especiales, solo tienen que esperar todo a su tiempo, por eso se esfuerza tanto en sus películas, porque sabe, que cuando él sea mayor, cuando él sea un productor de películas podrá ver esos videos y decir "empecé bien y termine bien" porque así es… Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Cómo será cuando sea mayor? De pequeño jamás se había hecho esa pregunta pero ahora quien sabe por qué se le ocurrió preguntarse a sí mismo aquello.

Lanzo un suspiro. **–No sé a qué te refieres…-** murmuro.

**-De vuelta donde empezamos-**

¿Por qué había recordado todo eso? Bueno… solo tal vez conseguía pistas para saber… donde se había metido Billy, pero no, no consiguió nada más que hacerse llorar un par de veces por recordar la preocupación que traía encima en ese momento… y en este también…  
abrazo aquella almohada con la hace unos segundos había dormido, debía seguir buscando pero… ¿Dónde debería buscar? Oh… ¿debería esperar a que Billy regresara solo? Eso sería muy tonto y cobarde de su parte, debe buscar a Billy. Aunque…

**-lo de la tumba no ayuda nada…-** dijo por lo bajo mientras miraba hacia arriba con la boca un tanto abierta. **–ah, ¡maldición Billy deja de preocuparme!-** se gritó a si mismo dándose una lave palmada en la cama, él está lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarse solo además… es un fantasma nadie le puede hacer nada. Se levantó de su cama, ahora que lo pensaba, su rutina estaba básicamente desde el lunes en dormir preocuparse y volver a dormir y nada más. Se estaba volviendo más perezoso que antes. Camino hacia la puerta y la abrió, ya tenía rato que había dejado de llorar después de todo eso fue desde anoche, lo que significa que ya tiene tres días desaparecido. Se pasó la mano por el cabello en muestra de frustración total ante el asunto y lo de la tumba… solo en pensar en eso casi se vuelve poner a llorar y eso es vergonzoso.

"_**¿Cómo lo conociste?"**_

¿Ah Billy? Fácil, yo no sabía de su existencia hasta que lo encontré.

_Estaba escarbando entre un montón de chatarra que de verdad no me importaba, así que la lanzaba a lugares completamente desconocidos para mí, diciendo "basura, basura" después de ello ahí mismo me puse el collar, lo conocí en el garaje, y recuerdo que casi muero del susto. Eso es gracioso ahora que lo noto, me puse el collar y justo cuando voltee lo vi que estaba como apunto de asustarme y casi hecho un grito y el me cayo poniendo su mano en mi boca. Y me dijo que no gritara, después de ello hablamos de forma… "civilizada" claro que estaba medio temblando y Billy simplemente me miraba entre sorprendido y arrepentido de que pudiera verlo… aunque me miraba con una sonrisa que me incomodaba un poco…_

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa algo triste, vio la hora al parecer ya tenía mucho que no miraba la mañana en todo su esplendor. Ya que era de noche. Salió de su habitación y pidió el ascensor para llegar a la cocina, tenía mucha hambre ¿desde cuándo no comía? Tenía un rato. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y se dirigió a la nevera y vio una pequeña nota típica cada vez que lo abandonan en la casa. No quiso dignarse a leerla pero eso sería demasiado… grosero y él no es así, puede llegar a ser grosero a veces pero no demasiado, tomo la nota que estaba pegada con un imán y se dispuso a leerla sin nada en el estómago, volteo su vista antes de leer y vio un tarro lleno de frutas y había unas suculentas manzanas ahí, por primera vez en su vida quiso una de ellas así que tomo una y le dio una mordida, y leyó la nota de manera menta masticando aquel pedazo de fruta en su boca.

Se quedó callado un momento. Estaba solo, así que podría ir a buscar y… ¡ni loco Spencer, es de noche! Se quedó un momento con la nota en la mano y sin más la hizo bolita y la tiro al bote de basura dando otra mordida a su manzana que ya llevaba a la mitad.

*Ding dong*

**-¿Eh?-** se quedó perplejo. ¿El timbre? ¿Quién demonios es a esta hora? Esto ya suena a esas típicas películas de horror. Rio un poco ante su pensamiento, dejo la manzana a punto de terminar en la mesa de la cocina y se dirigió hacia la entrada con cara seria

*Ding dong*

**-Ya voy…-** murmuro no muy seguro de decir aquello ya que era muy noche y cualquier loco podría tocar la puerta de la casa. Cuando llego a la puerta se puso un tanto de puntillas para poder ver por un orificio de la puerta, pero no vio a nadie. Ahora mismo estaba en un combate interno sobre abrir o no abrir la puerta.

*Ding dong*

¿Abrir o no abrir? Esa es la cuestión. **–y-ya solo la entre abriré y ya para ver quien es…-**susurro su plan mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta y lo giraba abriendo aquella puerta. La abrió de una manera lenta y con algo de miedo ya que estaba solo. **-¿Si?-** trato de decir confiado…

Mas lo que estaba allá afuera le quito toda calma…

**-Hola… -**

**OH. DIOS. MIO.  
me salio mas largo de lo que esperaba… (?)  
Bueno, actualizo al tener 15 reviews (?)  
Pediche… ¿Dónde? xp oka no.  
Sin mas que pedirles una hermosa reviews, critica constructiva y lechera…  
¡Nos vemos (o leemos)! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Holi o3o)7**

**Emmm… primero que nada, quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar :T  
Tuve problemas con mi imaginación e inspiración e_e  
Pero ahora, tendre otro PROBLEMOTA E_E  
**_**Escuela: Holi :33  
**_**Ya se han de imaginar que significa e.e  
La escuela me absorvera :v y todo por que no preste atención en clases TwT  
Pero bueh… pronto volveré, quizás alcanze a actualizar para dejarlo en el Cap. 5 Tal vez no… no lo se, pero tengo claro que pasara en el 5 capitulo e.e  
Sin mas, que malas noticias y muchas disculpas…  
**_**Escuela: Apurate DDDx!**_

**¡El Fic…! DD:!**

-¡Levántate, hermano!- alcanzaba escuchar de manera lejana. ¿Qué habrá pasado? Se preguntaba mentalmente mientras apretaba los ojos, buscando no ser tocado por la luz de una habitación que le era por ahora totalmente desconocida. Haber… Spencer, has memoria, ¿Qué paso antes de…? De… ¿Qué paso? ¿Se durmió? Al parecer es lo más lógico que podría pasarle, ya que últimamente no hace más que dormir, y eso realmente que es preocupante, es decir, es anormal que duerma tanto. ¿Narcolepsia quizás? ¡En sus sueños! Él no tiene narcolepsia, es solo que últimamente tiene sueño de más, eso es todo. No hay nada más, así que no insistan… aunque claro, no es doctor como para sacar un diagnostico por sí solo, pero es algo sumamente fuera de lo normal. Ahora, regresando a lo del principio. ¿Dónde estará? Es decir, no recuerda absolutamente nada.

-Hmmm…- hizo aquel quejido, ladeando un poco la cabeza, sintió que topaba con el pecha de alguien. ¿Lo estaban abrazando? Al parecer. Pero… ¿Quién? Trato de cubrir la luz de aquella habitación acurrucándose más con quiera que sea el que lo esté abrazando, ojala y no cometa un error, ya que esto es demasiado extraño, alguien lo estaba abrazando y que recuerde él estaba solo en casa… ya que, Billy estaba desaparecido ya desde hace más de dos o tres días, es más, esta tan dormido que no recuerda ni cuantos días son. Haber, nuevamente, Spencer, trata de hacer memoria de lo que paso. Tocaron la puerta. Está bien, la tocaron, pero… ¿abriste o no? Ya ni lo recuerda el pobre, hay que tener algo de paciencia. Tal vez, no recuerda por alguna buena razón. ¿No lo creen?

-Spencer- escucho que lo llamaban… ahora que lo piensa… ya ha escuchado esa voz en alguna parte. Pero… ¿Dónde? Mas dicho, ¿A quién le pertenece aquella voz? La ha escuchado. ¿Es la voz de Billy? Seguramente Spencer. Recuerda que está desaparecido, además… esta persona no da la típica aura de color azul celeste que estaba alrededor de Billy, pero… aun así, era demasiado frio como para ser una persona. Es que, es demasiado confuso para el pobre castaño, que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de abrir sus ojos y levantarse a buscar respuesta del por qué esta tirado en… ¿la sala? ¿Pasillo? ¿Su habitación? ¿Cocina? ¡Quién sabe! Pero… no tiene ni la más mínima gana, o ánimos de levantarse, le dio un sueño enorme, así que, como ha pasado casi toda esta semana durmiendo, pues, ¡qué más da! A dormir… -¡No te atrevas a quedarte dormido Spencer!- escucho que le gritaron, y tuvo una clara muestra de la voz de la persona que lo estaba abrazando de manera algo protectora.

-¿Billy…?- murmuro, aun sin la intención de abrir sus ojos, no hasta que la persona que estuviera ahí le contestase. Escucho como una especia de murmullo y un leve chasqueo de lengua, con frustración. ¿Entonces no era Billy? ¡Debía ser el! Reconocería su voz donde sea, es decir, a él le encantaba la voz de Billy, ya que no lo elogiaba solo para tirarlo al león, como suelen decir al hecho de darle por su lado a una persona. Pero… ¿era o no era? Ahora tenía más preguntas que respuestas. Abrió sus ojos levemente tratando de ver quien era la persona que lo abrazaba de cierta manera protectora. Vio una silueta, de alguien de suéter verde limón, y de cabello negro. ¿Quién era? No lo tenía para nada claro si es sincero, pero… vamos, al parecer si abre más los ojos podría saber quién era, y de paso recordar que paso… porque… no es muy gratificante que digamos el hecho de olvidar algo.

Abrió por completo sus ojos, la luz de la habitación la cual parecía ser la sala de estar cercas de la puerta de entrada. Ahora, ¿Quién es su protector? Dirigió su vista a un chico de pelo negro y de ojos de igual color. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, si era sincero… le recordaba vagamente a Billy. Ah no… espera, ¿Cómo vagamente? ¡Era como su gemelo perdido! Pero, pero, pero… hay una diferencia, ¡enorme! Y es que este chico está vivo y Billy, como ya saben… emm… está muerto. Y ahora que lo piensa, no es un tema que quiera tocar, claro, por el bien psicológico de Billy, pero… siempre ha tenido curiosidad de cómo murió su mejor amigo, es decir, jamás han tocado ese tema y una vez que lo tocaron fue demasiado incómodo. Solo recibió una respuesta algo seca departe del espectro, y que en realidad hizo que terminara algo dolido. Un "No es algo que te incumba" de parte de un Billy serio, y de mirada algo penetrante, no es lindo. No creo que sea algo que a Spencer le gustase repetir.

-¡Spency despertaste!- grito el chico con la singular voz de Billy, de una manera tan alegre que se le echó encima al castaño, dejándolo tirado en el, con el chico pelinegro que no pasaba de los 19 arriba de él. -¡Te extrañe!- le grito abrazándolo más fuerte, mereciendo uno que otro quejido por el chico, que reclamaba aire a gritos, tan ajusto que solo salían quejidos de su garganta. La cara de Spencer se estaba poniendo… literalmente morada, le faltaba aire, y mucho. Tal vez, si pudiera, se pondría rojo debido a esta rara muestra de afecto de parte de una persona que parece un doble o gemelo malvado con vida de Billy. Maldición, ahora que lo piensa, si es que todavía le queda aire en el cerebro es que esta mas confundido que de costumbre. Vamos tu puedes, Spencer, solo tienes que quitártelo de encima. Y… ¿le está dando besos en la mejilla? Esto es demasiado, él no es el tipo de personas que les gusta recibir demasiados cariños, ósea, si le gusta, pero…. No en exceso, ya saben… todo con medida, ¿no lo creen? -¡No sabes enserio como te extrañe!- le dijo con una sonrisa reluciente, abrazándolo de manera… como ya dijimos, demasiado… fuerte. -¡Estaba muy obscuro en donde estaba y me daba miedo!- le dijo lloriqueando.

-B-Billy…. M-m…mis… or…ganos….- alcanzo a decir, sin aire alguno. El chico detuvo sus cariños y muestras de afecto enormes por un momento, para ver que la cara del chico castaño estaba literalmente, como ya dije antes, morada, literalmente… morada. El chico peli negro se rio de manera algo nerviosa, se había dejado llevar, lo soltó sentándose en posición india cercas de Spencer, quien con un poco de dificultad recuperaba el color y la respiración. Creo que si se había dejado llevar, y demasiado, es decir, a su parecer era normal que estuviera así de emocionado por ver al chico de nuevo después de casi 3 días, pero… -*cofcofcof* ¡c-casi me matas!- Aun así, se sentía algo idiota por el hecho de casi matarlo después de casi una hora de estar ahí cuidándolo.

-Lo siento…- contesto de manera nerviosa, con una sonrisa algo boba.

Esperen un momento…. -¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?!- grito Spencer, alejándose de Billy, quien solo lo miraba sin entender absolutamente nada, de nada. -¡¿COMO ES QUE ESTAS VIVO?! ¡¿OH ESTOY MUERTO?! – grito poniéndose histérico. Ya no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando aquí. Billy ¿estaba vivo? Esperen esperen, ¿es eso posible? Es decir… es que… ¡oh dios esto es demasiado para su pobre mente! Siente… que se quiere dormir, y… ¡Spencer no te desmayes no te desmayes! Tu puedes, se fuerte, esto… solo es… una ilusión. ¡Si una ilusión! Pero… ¿¡Cómo demonios va a ser una ilusión!? Calmado, calmado, tú puedes.

-¡No se te ocurra desmayarte!- le grito como si le leyera la mente al pobre chico histérico de cabellos castaños. -¡Así me recibiste cuando llegue!- le grito con algo de reproche.

Dios… ahora sí que recuerda que paso…

_-hola…- cuando vio… eso, lo que estaba afuera, no sabía exactamente qué hacer, es más, hasta se había olvidado de donde estaba, que pasaba alrededor suyo, quienes estaban en la casa… hasta quien era el, fue demasiado el shock por aquella imagen. Es que… vamos, solo es que, no sabe exactamente qué hacer, se le borraron de la mente todas las acciones posibles de un ser humano. Un ejemplo perfecto es el hecho del habla. Su lengua no reaccionaba para nada, y eso le daba miedo. Se daba ánimos mentales, no, es más, ya ni su propia mente podía escuchar. Es que, era demasiado para su pobre e inestable mente de adolecente. ¡Les encanta atacarlo con cosas que pronto lo harán que termine arrancándose los cabellos de pura locura! No es lindo, no lo es, y no lo será, así que, dejen de tomarlo como blanco para aquello._

_Ahora, se abrió un menú de cosas que puede hacer para esta situación._

_-Cerrarle la puerta en la cara._

_-Cerrar la puerta y llamar a la policía_

_-Cerrar la puerta y esconderse en la casa_

_-Aventarle algo en la cara y correr lejos por ayuda_

_-Temblar y llorar hasta que se desmaye._

_Y por alguna razón, quien sabe… decidió que la mejor opción en todo este asunto, era… temblar y llorar hasta desmayarse. Y así lo hizo. Empezó a temblar de manera algo leve, como diciendo, tranquilo, tu sabes que puedes, pero no le resulto para nada, ya que empezó a temblar más, hasta que se colocó en modo vibrador, literal, temblaba como una gelatina, y muy apenas podía seguir de pie. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron, mientras que sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, y unas lagrimitas, tan pequeñas, pero perceptibles empezaba a resbalarse por sus mejillas. _

_-¡Hermano! ¿Qué tienes?- le pregunto un chico afuera de la casa, con un suéter color verde limón, con una playera color amarilla debajo de este, parecía ser ropa nueva por lo que veía, pero… el chico tenia cierto parecido con Billy, al menos para Spencer, claro pero…_

_Ya no pudo pensar más, por sus piernas le fallaron, cayéndose en ese preciso instante, solamente sintió como si el mundo le diera vueltas de una manera leve, y de esa manera, simplemente, se podría decir que cayo dormido. Ya que se desmayó, creo que el último plan resulto._

Ahora mismo, quería tirarse de un séptimo piso, hablando literal, si tan solo su casa fuera de más pisos, seguro ya se hubiera tirado del tejado, es más… ahora que lo piensa, una caída desde el tercer piso lo mataría, así que… no perdía nada, y tampoco debía esperar mucho, ahí mismo tiene una muerte segura. Gracias, cerebro, ayudas mucho. –Pero aun así… no creo que sea buena idea- murmuro obteniendo una vista curiosa del chico peli negro. Este rio de manera algo singular, junto con una enorme y muy linda sonrisa, que al parecer nadie le iba a quitar de la cara, se notaba que la tenía clavada, ojala fuera así, pensaba Spencer, a pesar de que toda esta situación es… ilógica, agradece que tiene al mismo Billy de siempre y no a alguien diferente en el cuerpo del mismo… esperen… cuerpo… ¡el cuerpo!

-¿Qué tanto piensas, hermano?- Recibió aquella pregunta con una cabeza levemente ladeada.

Se quedaron en silencio, uno esperando una respuesta de parte del castaño, y otro simplemente recibiendo la cruda realidad como balde de agua fría. Ahora que lo pensaba… si Billy estaba aquí vivo… es porque algo hicieron con su cuerpo y… ¡No, no, no! ¡Esto es un sueño Spencer! Pronto vas a despertar, y… Billy no va a estar... pero al menos no te estarás torturando por el hecho que se podría decir que tienes una especie de zombi en la casa… Se podría decir, ya que no está del todo seguro que es lo que sea ahora mismo Billy… si es que de verdad es Billy, pero… bien… Spencer, estás pensando cosas realmente descabelladas, y totalmente ilógicas, los muertos no pueden regresar… de la muerte, no pueden revivir, ellos ya vivieron lo que tenían que… a menos…. Que hayan muerto en algún momento que no debían… ¡No, no, no! No es posible eso Spencer, tú no eres de las personas que… se dejan llevar fácilmente por las apariencias… tu puedes… Spencer, solo respira… y suspira, y así estará todo mejor, ahora… a explicarlo…

Tomo un leve bocado de aire… esto iba a ser difícil… -Bien… "Billy"…- agrego las comillas con sus dedos. El chico lo vio confuso, y su sonrisa se borró de un momento a otro. ¿Dudaba del? –Si en caso eres… Billy… te are preguntas, que solamente el debería de saber… ¿está bien?- Logro terminar con un tono autoritario. Se colocó de pie junto al chico peli negro que es mucho más alto que el, este lo seguía viendo entre confundido y asustado, una combinación extraña, pero que era aceptable en su estado. Duda de mi… ese era su pensamiento, sintió un leve escalofrió y sonrió, tenía mucho que no sentía tal corriente eléctrica atravesarlo por completo.

-Adelante…- murmuro bajando la mirada algo dolido, pero a la vez entendía a Spencer, no podías aceptar a alguien que puede y se haga pasar por alguien conocido, y más si este se supone que está muerto.

Se encogió de hombros ante tal respuesta algo seca. –E-este… ¿A qué lugar le gusta ir Billy conmigo?- Pregunto, con una sonrisa, Billy no conoció el lugar al cual van casi todos los días hasta después de muerto, lo cual le sorprende, pero creo que era algo compresible, ya que era una estrella pop eso le debió haber impedido que conociera tal lugar, en especial por que había o podía haber demasiados fanáticos en aquel lugar. Creo que ustedes deben de tener una pista… ¿no?

Lanzo un suspiro lleno de resignación, no le gustaba el hecho que Spencer hiciera esto… pero si era sincero, al parecer era algo necesario… quien sabe -El Wi-Fri…- Murmuro aun con aquel deje de triste en su voz. Si era sincero sabía que algo así pasaría, pero… no que sería tan rudo. Creo que debió haberse preparado psicológicamente para eso, ya que era una especia de prueba para saber si era, o no, Billy Joe Cobra… oh no.

-¡¿Eh?!... este… Correcto….- Murmuro aun sin confiar en aquella persona que estaba delante de el –Bien… Segunda pregunta ¿Cómo murió Billy?- Pregunto, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había muerto su mejor amigo y primo lejano, pero… tal vez si era Billy, podría saberlo con esta serie de preguntas, además, el siempre evita esa conversación que es algo incómoda para él, al parecer, ya que, como había dicho, siempre recibía respuestas secas y cortantes, que hacían que terminara más que dolido, pero claro, no le decía nada a su amigo fantasma, y siempre, al igual que su amigo espectro, trataban de evitar al máximo ese tema, ya que ninguno de los dos les agradaba ponerlo sobre la mesa y comentarlo.

Recibió una mirada algo acida departe del chico –Ya te había dicho que no es algo que te incumba…- Murmuro viéndolo en manera de reto.

Sitio un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo con esa respuesta, nadie pudo haberse enterado de que en una ocasión le había hablado de esa manera. Es decir, quedo como algo entre ellos dos, nadie se enteró ni nada, no le conto a nadie, es imposible que alguien lo sepa… bien, Spencer cálmate, por favor, puede ser una coincidencia, se niega rotundamente a aceptar que alguien trajo nuevamente a la vida a Billy, se supone que es algo parecido a una alma en pena, las almas en pena no reviven… es que… ¡Es algo ilógico por favor! Bueno, aunque también es algo ilógico el hecho que él pueda ver un fantasma teniendo algo de él, pero aun así… pues… ¡No es lógico y se acabó! -¡T-tercera pregunta!- Lo apunto decidido con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y medio sudando, no le eran muy gratas este tipo de conversaciones… -¿Cómo nos conocimos?- pregunto, esto no podía adivinarlo nadie, era algo demasiado personal entre ellos dos, y era imposible que alguien más lo supiese.

El chico lo miro de manera calmada, y algo inexpresiva, indiferente, para que entiendan, y abrió la boca para dar una respuesta algo larga… -Te conocí cuando era un recién nacido, pero nos reencontramos cuando llegaste a la mansión de cobra~… estabas lanzando un montón de cosas alrededor, pero empezaste a verme cuando te pusiste el collar en tu habitación, partir de ahí nos hicimos amigos…- Termino. Spencer lanzo una carcajada algo seca.

-¡Estas equivocado, "Cobra"!- Dijo, dejando a Billy sorprendido y confundido. -¡El collar lo tenía desde que tengo memoria, y cuando llegue a la mansión me lo puse en la entrada y ahí pude verte!- termino con una sonrisa confiada.

-nop… el collar lo encontraste en mi mansión, y te lo pusiste en tu habitación…- dijo mientras negaba lentamente con su cabeza y trataba de hacer memoria. ¿Sus recuerdos estaban mal? ¿O los de Spencer estaban mal? Oh no… esto es grave…

-¡Ja! ¡Buen intento farsante, pero tú no eres Billy!- Le dijo con aire de superioridad.

Se quedó callado, sintió algo horrible cuando le dijo farsante, pero… no podía hacerlo cambiar de parecer… oh bueno, quizás sí, pero quizás eche a perder lo que se podría decir que tiene bien hecho. Lanzo un suspiro cerrando sus ojos con total franqueza, esta situación le estaba molestando, y preocupando. Recuerda perfectamente como conoció a Spencer o como se reencontraron así que era imposible que lo olvidara… -Bien… No soy Billy, como tú digas…- Dijo derrotado y con una sonrisa algo amarga. –Pero eso no quita que necesito donde quedarme…- Murmuro aun con aquella sonrisa.

Se quedó helado. -¿D-d-d-d-donde… quedarte…?- termino con la piel chinita, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?

Asintió lentamente con los ojos cerrados.-Yep…- Le sonrió de manera amable, tratando de dejar su aspecto dolido con Spencer, para otra ocasión. –Por cierto… creo que ya vienen tus padres…- dijo apuntando a la ventana, donde se veía las sombras de varias personas.

Spencer a ritmo frentico, tomo de la muñeca al chico y como pudo lo llevo arrastrando al chico, hacia su habitación, apagando todas las luces de la casa de paso. Eso sí que fue a contra reloj, y algo realmente rápido, cuando entro a su habitación cerró la puerta con seguro, y se recargo en ella hasta caer lentamente al suelo, cansado y jadeando, maldición… eso había sido extremo. Todo esto, a vista de un mareado Billy… oh bueno, lo llamaremos así, aunque Spencer no quiera hacerlo. –B-bien….Te dejare quedarte…- Jadeo un momento y trataba de recuperar su ya perdida respiración –P-pero... d-debes… esconderte…- Murmuro, agachando la mirada aun con una dificultosa respiración, se notaba que no estaba en buena condición física.

Escucho una leve risa, era el peli negro el que se reía de él. Gruño un poco, ya que su respiración recuperada y se puso de pie. –Bien… como no sé si seas o no Billy, dormirás en el suelo…- Dijo apuntando al mencionado, el peli negro miro al suelo, maldición… sabía que Spencer era malo con las personas que desconfiaba… pero como para echarlo a dormir al suelo como perro… eso era demasiado, por dios… -Te daré unas sábanas y almohadas que tengo extras, no dejare que alguien muera de hipotermia en mi habitación…- Murmuro con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Spencer se dirigió a lo que parecía ser su armario y abrió la puerta para sacar lo que había dicho. Volteo y lo que se encontró no le gustó nada… nada de nada…

-¡He~… que cómoda~… hace tanto que no sentía algo así de suave~…!- Canturreo mientras e repagaba a las sabanas de la cama de Spencer, como si fuera un gato.

Afuera de la casa, en la cocina, con las personas ya presentes, que se preparaban para ir a dormir, simplemente escucharon un. -¡QUITATE!- tan fuerte que la casa cimbro. Todos en la cocina, la madre, el padre y la hermana de Spencer suspiraron a la vez, pensando que ya es hora de ir a un psicólogo… y urgente…

**Safasfasadfsa ¡Holi DDD:! Bien… de seguro han de ver en el summuary. [Detenida] Pero no es por que no la vaya a seguir, si no por que  
Como ya dije, la escuela HDP! Me absorvera para la venganza :v  
Sin mas, que solo entretener, pues… **

**¡Adios! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Holi o3o…  
Tengo hambre =A=~  
Bien… después del comentario random de ahí arriba e_e  
Pues, aquí les traigo el capitulo 5~  
Agradesco un monton sus reviews… no crei que les gustaba tanto la histori .-.  
Pero al parecer es asi~  
Sin mas… pues…**

**¡El fic…!**

_Recuerdo que mucho antes de llegar a la mansión vivía con mis padres lejos de la ciudad. No recuerdo muy bien donde era, tengo pésima memoria para recordar nombres de lugares o de personas que no me importan. En mi casa siempre reino la paz, alocada paz, pero paz. Nunca hubo conflictos o peleas entre mis padres, ni nada por el estilo. Eran días, que muchos envidiarían, pero yo no, en realidad, doy gracias a que mi vida ha cambiado mucho, a que la calma a la que estaba acostumbrado se ha ido, le ha dado un toque divertido y frenético a mi vida. Tal vez sea de las personas que valoran hasta que lo pierden, pero no es algo muy grave. ¿Verdad?_

_Recuerdo el exacto día en que toda esa calma se fue al caño. Queriendo hacer el escenario del más melodramático, llamaron en un día de lluvia para dar la triste noticia. Mi madre no lloro, ni mi padre, y mucho menos mi hermana, nadie lloro, y es triste, porque era un familiar. Llamaron para avisar la muerte de mi primo lejano, el gran Billy Joe Cobra, oh llamándolo como su verdadero nombre, Baruch Cohen. Simplemente el ambiente que siempre era relajado y despreocupado que caracterizaba a mi familia se esfumo, y lo sustituyo un incómodo. Incomodo en la extensión de la palabra, mis padres dejaron de hablarse por casi una semana, y yo seguía exactamente sin entender, simplemente me seguía dedicando a lo que mejor sabía hacer. Grabar. Y eso era lo que hacia la mayoría del tiempo, un escape de mi realidad, donde la aburrida y calmada vida de Spencer Wright no existe, solo existen historias de ritmo frenético. _

_Después de aquello, y de casi dos semanas de no hablarnos más de lo que fuera necesario, por fin salió la verdad a la luz, cuando a mi hermana y a mí, nos reunieron en la sala de la humilde casa para hablarnos de algo importante, como siempre, yo con mis ideas locas, me imaginaba que seguro alguien se moriría, o que nos hablarían de que el primo Baruch murió, algo que me dolió es que no me hayan invitado al funeral… tengo una laguna en ese acontecimiento, ya que no recuerdo exactamente si fuimos o no invitados a tal evento. Aun así, quitando eso, poniéndolo de lado en otras palabras, nos reunieron, y nos dijeron:_

_-Nos mudaremos…- _

_De esa manera tan fría fue como dieron aquella noticia, que tenía un tono algo tétrico al decirlo con una sonrisa tan falsa como mis efectos especiales. A partir de ahí, empezamos a empacar a un ritmo normal, lento, teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo, eso nos decía mama cada vez que veía que metía todo a una caja, buscando un ritmo frenético en mi vida, que sorprendentemente a nadie la gustaría tener, pero yo soy la excepción. Yo quería un ritmo frenético, tener emoción, pero no, para lastima no lo tenía en ese entonces. Dejándolo de lado, y dejando de lado aquel deseo extraño. El día de la mudanza, fue un… sábado… si no mal recuerdo… no, fue un sábado, lo recuerdo. Y también recuerdo que llovía a no más poder, cuando llegamos a la nueva mansión, quiero decir que estaba literalmente cansado, pero aun así, no me quitaba las ganas de grabar, y lo intente sin éxito alguno. Antes de entrar mire la casa por fuera, era enorme, debía aceptarlo, pasar de un casa algo humilde a una mansión es algo nuevo…_

_Antes de entrar, por cuestiones del destino metí mi mano al bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón, y ahí sentí una pieza de plástico, una uña para guitarra, ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo muy bien de donde lo saque, mi madre dice que me lo dio el primo Baruch, pero tengo grandes lagunas mentales y no lo recuerdo, y eso me fastidia, ya que a pesar que no lo conocí, o no a fondo, pues me gustaba mucho sus canciones. Saque la púa que estaba hecha collar. ¿Desde cuándo estaba así? Esa pregunta me reboto por mi cabeza, pero decidí no hacerle caso a eso y me la puse, dando un paso adentro de la casa._

_Y lo primero que vi fue…_

_-¡¿P-por que meten cosas que no son mías?!- Grito algo flotando en la sala de estar. -¡Ladrones!- escuche que grito con unas infantiles lagrimitas en sus ojos, hizo una especie de puchero, agarrándose a llorar como niño chiquito, y yo… continuaba mirando sin creerme el hecho que estaba viendo… un fantasma… o al menos eso parecía. Por qué no era algo creíble. Ahora, Spencer, si valoras tu vida, retrocederás… paso atrás… otro paso atrás y… Me caigo._

_-¡WAHHHH!- El fantasma o aquella cosa que estaba flotando en la habitación me volteo a ver y hecho una carcajada. No pude evitar lanzar un ligero gruñido, que molesto, no disfrutaba que se burlaran de mí, a nadie le gusta ¿No? Entonces… creo que entienden… -¡N-no te burles, idiota!- Le grite, y paso su risa de una manera repentina, frenándola, y mirándome sorprendido y asustado. Y así nos quedamos, en un silencio sumamente incomodo, no sabía si fingir que no había dicho nada, bueno… aunque era algo imposible ya que le había gritado… y le había dicho "Idiota" así que… era imposible fingir que no le había hablado a él y… creo que ya entienden._

_-¿Puedes verme?- Me pregunto acercándose a mí con cara de miedo, no sabía si responderle o simplemente hacer como si l había gritado a alguien más completamente inexistente. Maldición, todavía recuerdo que estaba más que confundido en ese momento, a mí me encantan los temas paranormales y de ciencia ficción, pero encontrar un fantasma real… era otra cosa, si soy sincero, no es como me lo imagine, me imaginaba encontrarme con un fantasma y sacarlo del lugar donde residía… pero al parecer será lo contrario. -¿Hola~…?- Escuche que me hablaba ya a unos pasos de mí, flotando, y no pude evitar poner cara de miedo… es que… solo imagínense encontrarse con un fantasma en su nueva casa…. No es algo lindo._

_-Y-y-y-y-y-yo….- Dios, eso se debió haber escuchado horriblemente mal. ¿No lo creen? Bien… me vio por un momento, y una sonrisa enorme le apareció en la cara, y hecho una risilla de al parecer, felicidad. Rodo un poco en el aire, al parecer jugueteando un poco, me tomo de las manos y no pude evitar sentirme más nerviosa de lo que ya me sentía, además… tenía las manos exageradamente frías. Así nos quedamos, el me miraba con una sonrisa y con sus ojos entrecerrados, en son de hacer que la sonrisa sea mucho más cálida, si era sincero, su cara me parecía algo familiar, pero no podía recordar por que…._

_-¡Mucho gusto, soy el gran Billy Joe Cobra!- Me dijo y hecho una risilla juguetona pero a la vez pude sentir como se tensó al decir su nombre. Sentí un leve ardor en las mejillas por aquello. Y ahora recuerdo que una epifanía se me vino a la cabeza. ¿Billy Joe Cobra? Billy…. ¡Es el primo Baruch! Genial… bueno… aunque esta situación me da algo de miedo, aun así… Genial. Claro…_

_-Hmmm…- No pude evitar encogerme de hombros ente ese comportamiento, lo malo de mi es que soy demasiado desconfiado al principio de una relación amistosa con alguien, pero eso o quita que en un dos por tres ya tenga mi confianza, aunque sea solo una parte creo que con eso las personas ya se han de sentir algo felices. Fingí toser de manera incomoda y parte la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa que decía "Quiero Vomitar sangre..." –m-me llamo Spencer… Spencer Wright- Le dije tragando duro y arrepintiéndome de haberle contestado a un fantasma producto de mi imaginación… muy alocada y realista imaginación, pero… aun así, me negaba a creer el hecho de que un fantasma estaba mirándome fijamente, sin aquella sonrisa que me mostro al principio, en su rostro había una expresión de sorpresa._

_-¿Spencer?- Dijo con claro tono de sorpresa… fingido, tal vez se lo esperaba o no lo sé, pero ese tono de sorpresa era claramente fingido, tal vez era un buen y excelente cantante, pero no un excelente actor, al parecer no se le daba. -¡¿Spencer Wright?!- Volvió a preguntarme con su tono sorpresivo falso, tenía ganas de decirle que parara de fingir pero mejor calle. Asentí de manera torpe. Y él me sonrió de manera emplea, al parecer esta vez de verdad._

_-¡Genial, un familiar mío!- Dijo con una voz tan alegre que no pude evitar formar una leve sonrisa por aquello. –Dulce~…- Murmuro alejándose de mi dando una vuelta en el aire de felicidad. Lo mire fijamente por un momento. -¿Te parece si te muestro la mansión?- Me dijo con un tono alegre. Se acercó a mí y me ayudo a levantarme, bien… seguía algo confundido, pero no demasiado. Asentí de manera torpe, y él me abrazo por el cuello y empezó a flotar mientras yo caminaba… bien… esto era extraño, pero claro está que exigiría respuestas…_

_Aunque me sentía extraño._

_Después de eso le presente a mis amigos que recién conocí en la ciudad, Shanilla y Rajeev, al principio se podría decir que Billy se creó una rivalidad innecesaria con rajeev por obtener mi atención, pero solo quedo hasta eso, una competencia innecesaria. Aun así, le daba risa el hecho que siempre que Billy por "x" razón trataba de obtener su atención, después lo negaba. Era algo gracioso y muy frustrante a la vez, que estés haciendo tus que hacer o tus tareas te hablen un millón de veces para solo decir. "hola…" oh un simple "Nada…" ¡ese fantasma era demasiado complicado!_

_Pero aun así… ese fantasma complicado es mío._

* * *

Caminaba en círculos como tonto, aunque negaba en aceptar que la persona que estaba sentada en su cama era Billy, ya era fin de semana, lo cual significaba… Aclaraciones y revelaciones. Cualquiera de las dos estaba bien… ahora… solo debían dejar varias cosas en claro, solo eso. Se detuvo frente al chico, que seguía vistiendo la sudadera de color verde limón muy llamativo, al pobre de Spencer le desagrada un poco el color… pero bueno, eso no es lo importante. Suspiro de manera cansada y estresada y se dispuso a preguntar, al supuesto Billy. – Bien… Billy…- trato de decir el nombre sin las comillas y sin sarcasmo –Si en caso en verdad eres Billy… ¿Cómo es que reviviste?- pregunto.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en la habitación, se podía escuchar uno que otro sonido extraño a la habitación y el pasar de los coches afuera de la casa, si, así de claro y de horrible era aquel silencio, un ligero zumbido empezó a reinar en la habitación, donde ninguno de los dos hablaba. Hasta que Spencer se cansó, y lanzo un suspiro rompiendo aquel silencio. –Con esto tengo por seguro que tú no eres Billy…- Dijo dándole la espalda al peli negro, que solo lo miro algo irritado.

-No tengo ni la menor idea…- dijo con un tono sereno.

-Mentira.- Contesto Spencer cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido, si algo no era de su agrado eran las mentiras.

Nuevamente se quedaron callados, uno a esperando a que le dijeran la verdad y otro sin la mínima intención de hacerlo. Bajo la mirada y lanzo un suspiro lleno de frustración, se negaba a soltarla sopa. –Es la verdad.- Dijo aun estresado por su situación, Spencer había sido muy bueno con él en los últimos 3 días, le había dado donde quedarse a pesar de que seguía dudando de él, pero… aun así, negaba el hecho de tener que decir algo, que hasta a él le dolía… y mucho. Hasta el quisiera que la "verdad" que tenía en la cabeza por arte de magia se vuelva algo real, que sea su verdad… no la hacía realidad. Maldición…

-Te dije que es mentira.- Volvió a contestar de una manera cortante. Lo vio de manera desafiante, no iba a dejar que le vieran la cara de tonto, y en especial alguien que se quiere hacer pasar por su Billy. –Ahora, dime ¿Cómo saliste de la tumba…?- Frunció el ceño de manera irritada.

-Que no lo sé…- volvió a murmurar algo molesto por la insistencia del castaño. Subió un poco su vista para ver al castaño, que lo seguía mirando en la misma posición. Recibió una mirada acida de parte de él, sin la mínima ganas de suavizarse. "No lograras nada…" eso era lo que pensaba el peli negro, tenían todo el día para quedarse viendo con una incomodidad y enojo grande, pero no pensaba hablar de algo que no tenía ni la menor idea de explicar. Lanzo otro suspiro, cansado, jamás le habían gustado este tipo de ambientes, él era más… alegre, de ambientes alegres y gratos para todos, no le gustaban, oh bueno… creo que es obvio que a nadie le gusta tener un ambiente pesado e incómodo en una habitación no muy pequeña pero tampoco demasiado grande… y en especial con solo dos personas en ella, de algún modo lo hacía todo más incómodo.

-Deja de mentir… - Murmuro suavizando su mirada un poco, tratando de decir: Lo que sea que sea, tratare de tomarlo con calma. O al menos eso trataba de mostrar con aquella mirada algo serena que tenía en su rostro. Se escuchó otro suspiro de parte del chico, entrelazo sus propias manos y las acomodo en sus rodillas sin levantar la mirada. Así se mantuvo unos minutos, y negaba levemente con la cabeza en ocasiones e inclusive susurraba varias cosas, ese comportamiento le pareció más que extraño a Spencer, ¿Y si había metido a un loco a su casa? Eso sería algo demasiado grave para él y su familia.

-Bien…- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie delante del castaño, lo mira de manera detenida y con el ceño levemente fruncido. Tomo aire, y con una mueca incomoda de último minuto abrió la boca, dispuesto a hablar. – Yo jamás existí.-

* * *

-Idiota…-Contesto un chico peli negro de mirada algo perdida, odiaba esa confianza que tenía el chico en la puerta… creía que el mundo completo era bueno, de buenas intenciones, cuando es totalmente lo contrario.

Completamente.

-Q-que bueno que llegaste…- Murmuro con una voz algo calmada y serena. Se re pego a un chico de cabello negro y algo largo, que solamente aparto la mirada levemente sonrojado. Con su brazo derecho abrazo levemente al muchacho, pero después de unos segundos lo aparto, sin ganas continuar con esas cursilerías de enamorados. -¡Te extrañe!- Le dijo un chico de cabello castaño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. El peli negro rodo los ojos con fastidio ante la escena, pero no podía evitar sentir su corazón brincar levemente por aquella sonrisa. Era algo totalmente tonto.

-Basta de cursilerías, Idiota…- Murmuro, metiendo sus manos a una sudadera de color negro. El castaño, tomo la muñeca del pelinegro, con una leve sonrisa que escondía bajo una cabeza gacha. Empezó a caminar por los pasillos de la mansión, pagando las luces en su camino, dejando la casa a obscuras. –Eres demasiado confiado… ¿Qué tal si soy un impostor?- pregunto con una voz algo ronca y amargada de costumbre en el chico.

-Lo dudo…- Dijo mientras soltaba un leve risilla. Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a la habitación del chico, este se detuvo y abrió la puerta, y ambos entraron. El castaño continuaba tomando la muñeca del peli negro, y este muy apenas dejaba que apretara o que disminuyera el agarre en este, era una forma de decirle: Si lo disminuyes, suéltame, si lo aumentas, también me sueltas. Era algo complicado.

-Sigo diciendo que eres demasiado confiado…- murmuro con algo de molestia ante la realidad de que si él fuera un impostor, seguramente el chico ya hubiera dejado entrar a alguien peligroso y que le podría hacer daño. Y sin saber por qué, se enojó con la parte de hacerle daño al chico peli castaño. Sintió como lo soltaban, y se medió sorprendió ante eso.

-No sé dónde podrías dormir… ¿quiere dormir en mi cama? Yo dormiría en el sillón que hay ahí…- comento apuntando a un sillón rojo que había cercas de la ventana. El peli negro metió sus manos a los bolsillos de la sudadera y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Murmuro algo que no fue capaz de oír el castaño, que solo se dignó a sonreír, recibiendo un ligero color carmín en las mejillas de un peli negro callado. –Sé que amas torturarme con la duda… pero no creo que sea momento para eso…- Dijo de manera algo seria.

El chico peli negro sonrió con sorna. –He~… ahora resulta que no es tiempo para divertirme con mi juguete favorito~…- Le dijo en un tono algo pícaro. El mencionado se encogió levemente de hombros. El castaño se dirigió a un armario y saco unas cuantas sabanas junto con una almohadas y empezó a acomodarlas en el sillón, bajo la vista del peli negro, que solo miraba sin hablar sin la más mínima intención de detenerlo, ya que tenía una idea errónea de para quien era la cama en construcción. –No tienes por qué hacerme la cama… tonto.- Le dijo, mereciendo una mirada graciosa departe del castaño.

-No es para ti… es para mí, bobo…- le dijo, echando una risilla baja. El peli negro rodo los ojos, y permaneció mirando al chico parado cercas de la puerta, sin nada mejor que hacer. Dios… a veces lo odiaba por completo, es demasiado sumiso para ser un chico… demasiado calmado y cuando se requiere es un llorón… por eso no tiene amigos, ese era su pensamiento al analizar el comportamiento del chico presente. Lanzo un suspiro, y las mejillas se le tornaron de un leve color carmín.

-Tonto, tengo una idea…- Murmuro obteniendo la atención del castaño, que ya había acabado su tarea de acomodar lo que se supone seria la cama de él, para pasar la noche juntos. -¿t-te parece si dormimos juntos?- cuestiono apartando la mirada. Y así se quedaron por unos minutos, tratando de no darle importancia a su pregunta, y otro analizando la invitación, y no vayan a mal pensar que este chico… se nota que no puede hacerlo, es gracioso eso, ya que el peli negro, es un pervertido reprimido de primera.

El chico hecho una risita y asintió alegre. -¡Por mí no hay problema!- Dijo.

El peli negro lanzo una risa seca, mientras se encaminaba a la cama. –Eres un estúpido, Spencer.-

**Holi~ emmm… pos, hasta aquí… les voy a contar un secreto… las calificaciones se están tardando en llegar~  
lo cual significa que puede y actualize hasta el 6 :T pero nada seguro…  
Sin mas~  
¡ADIOS~ O3O!**


End file.
